Words are sometimes useless
by lualy
Summary: Have you ever stole letters that was not for you ? Well, Soul did and he completely forgot to hide them from his meister. 'Maka stopped for a moment. 'Wha-' She could not think of a response' .


**Words are sometimes useless**

Letters fell of the locker and scattered all over the ground. Soul quickly took and threw them in his bag. ''Hey !'' Maka waved at him halfway from the corridor. He turned his head and greeted her with a sharp smile. ''letters ?'' She pointed out some which were still lying on the floor. ''Ah, yeah, impressed ?'' She sighed. ''Not really. I admit that you always have been popular but now you're even more than before. That's just not fair''. He chuckled and did something weird with his hand. Actually he was just brewing of the air but his meister didn't mind. That was the last of her problems. ''No, no, you don't understand. It's because I'm the coolest guy of Shibusen. Eh, I'm a Death Scythe now'' Maka pouted like a kid, well, she was a kid. ''But I'd like to have these too. After all it is me who turned you into a Death Scythe. Really, it's not fair...'' Both looked at each other and did not say anything. Then Soul laughed one more time. For sure he would be hit for what he'll says but, eh, whatever. ''you know, normal guys don't want a rough girl so much as partner that as girlfriend '' And then he was maka-chopped.

The next days the white haired boy was as popular as ever. What's with that increase ! But that didn't bothered her at all, yes, Maka was one of those who liked to be alone to read books the whole day. Of course se couldn't says that se would get bored sometimes. She was a book-worm, and so ? She was proud of it ! Yet, it was easier to envied her partner who, from time to time, knows how to be cool. Maka came back sooner than she had guessed. She was gone ten minutes ago or so to buy groceries, leaving Soul alone at their apartment. ''I'm back'' No answer. She briefly looked the lounge then the kitchen but there was no sign of life. ''Damn ! Soul, if you're eating in your room again I'll...'' She rushed over his bedroom but didn't see him in either. Where could have he been going to since a few minutes ? She was slowy closing the door when something catched her attention. Creased papers overflowed his bag, some were even thrown no matter how in the trash can or next to it. Maka was pretty curious now and it did not take long before she went to get those mystery papers. Letters, again ? What a weird idea to kept them she thought. The true is when it comes about it, neither Soul nor she talked about it much. The boy was always diverting the conversation somewhat. The meister sighed. She was not really in the mood to read them. Finally she sat on the corner of the bed and began with a letter she randomly took in the bag aware of the fact that was surely going to be annoying.

Her green eyes widened when she took a look at the first sheet of paper. It was not for her partner. She read another letter and another one. She shook the bag, knocking down all its contents, and looked to whom was sent letters. They was not for him for sure. It was all for her ! What was the meaning of this ? So she did have some partner request letters too. Then she heard the door's handle to turn and Soul entered the room. He looked at her with astonishment, obviously, his bedroom was totally messed up. ''Where were you ?'' Man ! He has just letf home for a short time and when he come back the only things he gets are a cold-temperate Maka and a room after-hurricane style. He did not answered so she stood up and stuck him one of the letters on the face. ''What's this ?'' Straight forward words from a straight forward girl. ''Dunno...'' ''Don't joke with me'' So uncool... He did not really wanted to explain her anything but then he guessed he had no choice but to do so. He could have lie about it and imagined a story with nonsense but then again, could she have believed him ? Probably not. Soul looked at his meister with a serious face and blurt out ''It's a proof of my love for you'' Maka stopped for a moment. ''Wha-'' She could not think of a response.

The more he looked at her the reader she becames. She eventually turned his face to him sometimes. He sketched a smile. How cute of her. ''What I mean is, why do you keep these letters with you ? Isn't they for me ?'' Maybe Soul was getting bored. Didn't she have understand yet ? Aah, Maka was so slow sometimes that it impressed him. But there was the point, he wasn't getting bored of her. ''I tell you before didn't I'' He waited for a reaction but she remained silent. ''In what this is a proof of lo- she looked at him with hesitation – of love... ?'' The last word was pratically inaudible. That was not like Maka. ''This mean that I don't want to see you with another guy...'' ''But Soul, all this is just about a partner relationship, why do you get jealous over nothing ?'' It was official he has lose his patience but he still tried to stay calm in front of her. They were arguing again. Even when it comes to love their were fighting. Really, What was that ? ''Why ? 'cause you'll never make the difference between love and friendship and I don't want you to be with some weird guy !'' ''Do you think I am so dumb ? And what about you and all your fangirls letters !'' ''But **I** know how to deal with it ! Besides I'm already in love with you !'' Then was a dead silence. The situation was rather uncomfortable for both of them. Soul knew it from the start, that he shouldn't have talk to her about the letters. Why didn't he burn or throw them when he picked it ? He sighed and turned around. While he was going to go out Maka grabbed his arm. ''Didn't you say before that no guy would fall for me because I am rough ?'' ''I said no normal guys would'' She looked at him with a strange expression. He faced her and smiled. ''I'm not normal''.

Maka did not expect that things would turn out like this but sure she was happy. She loved Soul too but never told him because of his popularity. They lived together for a while now so she had thought that maybe he would have finds her uncool or something like that. In fact she did not know what he would have thinks but she had guessed that it would be better to not take any risk. She was speechless so she thought of an alternative answer and kissed him on the cheek. Then she released her grip and looked at her feet. ''That doesn't make you cooler you know'' ''hm''. He did not seems to be in the conversation anymore which caused her to raise the head. ''Soul ?'' He smirked and took her in his arms. He didn't have something to tell her, she either but they knew that words were useless. Finally, Maka realized that she felt perfectly right in Soul's arms. She closed the eyes and thought that she did not need these partner requests after all. She felt a slight kiss on her lips and smiled. ''So, where were you ?'' .


End file.
